dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Ox King on Fire Mountain
の |Rōmaji title = Furaipan Yama no Gyūmaō |Literal title = The Gyūmaō of Mount Frypan |Series = db |Number = 7 |Saga = Emperor Pilaf Saga |Manga = ...And into the Fire! *In Search of Kame-Sen'nin |Airdate = April 9, 1986 |English Airdate = October 21, 1995 |Previous = Keep an Eye on the Dragon Balls |Next = The Kamehameha Wave }} の |''Furaipan Yama no Gyūmaō''|lit. "The Gyūmaō of Mount Frypan"}} is the seventh episode of Dragon Ball and the seventh episode of the Emperor Pilaf Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on April 9, 1986. Its original American airdate was October 21, 1995. Summary Goku, Bulma, and Oolong are heading to Fire Mountain, where legends state the terrible Ox-King dwells. Bulma thinks that the legend is ridiculous, much to the annoyance of Oolong. Bulma and Goku are then shocked to discover that the bright sunset they were admiring is in fact, Fire Mountain. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar are following Goku and the gang. Back in the Diablo Desert, Mai and Shu dread returning to Emperor Pilaf without a Dragon Ball. Their fears are then met, as they are both electrocuted, however this backfires on Pilaf and he too receives a shock. As Yamcha and Puar claim they want to watch Goku get destroyed by the Ox-King, a young girl (later revealed to be Chi-Chi) screaming and running away from a giant dinosaur grabs their attention. As they watch in shock, the young girl cuts off the dinosaur's head with a device on her helmet. She then shoots a beam from her helmet - vaporizing the dinosaur's remains. As Yamcha congratulates her, she tells him she's not suppose to talk to strangers and attempts to do the same thing to him. Yamcha dodges and knocks her to the ground. At Fire Mountain, Goku uses Flying Nimbus to reach the castle. The flames are too strong, though, so Goku burns his tail and falls into a nearby lake. Bulma and Oolong meet the Ox-King who thinks that they are trying to steal his treasure. As Goku is back after his failed attempt, the Ox King starts trying to kill him. Goku jumps onto the Flying Nimbus and flies around the Ox-King - making him dizzy. Ox-King then asks Goku who gave him the Flying Nimbus and Ox-King soon learns that Goku has met Master Roshi. He asks Goku where he can find him as Roshi was Ox-King's old master. Ox-King then realizes that Goku is the grandson of Grandpa Gohan, someone who was so close to the Ox-King, like they were brothers. The Ox-King then asks Goku if he could go get him the Bansho Fan from Roshi, as it is the only thing that will extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain. Goku accepts and then asks the Ox-King if he can have the Ox-King's Dragon Ball. The Ox-King then tells Goku that the previous day he sent his only daughter Chi-Chi to retrieve the Bansho Fan but now he is worried about her because she has yet to return. Ox-King says that Goku can marry Chi-Chi if he sets off to find the Bansho Fan and Chi-Chi herself. Yamcha and Puar, who overheard the whole conversation, panic as Ox-King shows Goku a picture of Chi-Chi and they notice that she is the same girl that Yamcha had hit earlier; they begin to worry that they have killed her. Soon, they return to where they left Chi-Chi and see her still on the ground. Yamcha holds her and is relieved to see she is still breathing. Chi-Chi wakes up and immediately gets ready to attack Yamcha. In panic, Yamcha tells Chi-Chi he is a secret admirer of hers and is in love with her. Suddenly Yamcha spots Goku and so with Puar he escapes, while Chi-Chi is busy talking to herself. Goku then sees Chi-Chi and informs her he is supposed to help her find Master Roshi. Chi-Chi climbs aboard the Flying Nimbus but in the process pulls Goku's tail. Goku informs her that when someone pulls his tail he loses all of his power. Yamcha overhears Goku and is pleased to learn of his weakness. As Goku and Chi-Chi fly through the desert, he pats her on the crotch (as he usually does) to determine if she is a girl or not, which, of course, she is. Completely embarrassed and horrified, Chi-Chi shoves Goku off of the Flying Nimbus, which sends him falling to the ground and ultimately leads to Chi-Chi crashing the nimbus. Unknown to Goku, Chi-Chi has fallen in love with him, telling him she was giggling because she just met "some hunk". Back on the nimbus and out of the desert, Goku and Chi-Chi stop and ask a dolphin for directions. The pair arrive at Roshi's island and are greeted by Master Roshi and Turtle. Major Events *Goku, Bulma and Oolong arrive at Fire Mountain. *Goku, Bulma and Oolong meet the Ox-King. *The Ox-King is revealed to have trained alongside Grandpa Gohan under Master Roshi. *Goku goes out to get the Bansho Fan from Master Roshi. Battles *Chi-Chi vs. T-Rex *Yamcha vs. Chi-Chi *Goku vs. Ox-King Appearances Characters Locations *Mushroom Forest **Pilaf's Castle *Fire Mountain *Diablo Desert *Kame House Objects *Car *Mighty Mouse *Bunny costume *Tail *Power Pole *Dragon Balls (Four-Star Ball) *Chi-Chi's helmet *Skeleton *Dragon Radar *Flying Nimbus *Bansho Fan (mentioned only) *Turtle Shell Techniques *Stay Away From Me! *That Won't Work *''Flying Ax''. *''Down Thrust'' *''Ax Attack'' *Flight *Wolf Fang Fist Differences from the Manga Filler *Mai and Shu walking back to Pilaf's Castle where Pilaf tortures them by electrocuting them because of their failure. *Goku quickly jumping into a pond to cool himself after catching his tail on fire while he was attempting to get into the castle on Fire Mountain. *Goku's fight with the Ox-King. Edits Visual edits *In the original uncut Japanese version, Chi-Chi pushes Goku off the Nimbus for patting her crotch. It's because of this patting of her crotch that she now thinks they have to get married. In the edited dub, it is because he criticizes her revealing outfit. *A paint error in the original version left Bulma's legs naked in one scene. When the episode was dubbed into English, FUNimation caught this and changed the color of her legs back to the blue of her pantyhose. While this could be seen as a correction rather than censorship, the eventual unedited English dub restores the original Cel with Bulma's legs incorrectly matching her skin tone. *The moment when Yamcha hit Chi-Chi was edited in the Ocean dub. Instead it showed Puar's face with the sound effects of Yamcha knocking her out in the background. Trivia *This is the first episode to feature a decapitation. *This is the first time someone who is not Goku is seen on the Flying Nimbus. *This is the first episode where someone shows romantic interest towards Goku. *Chi-Chi makes her debut in this episode. *According to Chi-Chi, Yamcha is the first person to say that he loves Chi-Chi (although he was doing this to save himself). The second is Chi-Chi's future husband Goku (in the DBZ episode "Celebrations With Majin Buu"). *This is the first time Goku's weakness is shown. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 7 (BD) pt-br:O Rei Cutelo e a Montanha de Fogo es:Episodio 7 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 007 it:Oxsatan sul monte Feydan - Al Satan Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Dragon Ball Category:Emperor Pilaf Saga